PLAY WITH ME PAPA
by Kimmy Panda
Summary: Tao hanya ingin bermain dengan Papa tidak peduli rasa sakit dan perih di tubuhnya. Selamanya Tao ingin bersama Papa KrisTao
**PLAY WITH ME PAPA**

 **Real Story By : Keys-sama**

 **Remake By : Kimmy Panda**

 **WARNING!**

 **KRISTAO**

 **WU YIFAN = 28 Tahun**

 **HUANG (WU) ZI TAO = 11 Tahun**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENDER SWITCH!**

 **GS/ INCEST/ NC/PEDO/ TYPO**

"Papa, ayo kita bermain."

"Aku sibuk Tao, kau bermain sendirian saja."

Bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu terpaku. Dia sedang memeluk boneka pandanya di depan sang Papa yang tengah mengenakan kemeja biru tua berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Sama sekali tidak melihatnya apalagi menerima ajakkannya bermain. Ini tolakkan Papa untuk kesekian puluh kali.

.

Kris, papanya mulai melangkah meninggalkannya, masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja kemudian menutup pintu tanpa peduli dirinya yang lagi-lagi terluka. Sikap sang Papa yang semakin dingin setiap harinya benar-benar merobek hati tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang Papa?

Kenapa Papa tidak lagi mau mengajaknya bermain?

Kenapa Papa bersikap tidak peduli padanya ?

Kenapa Papa terkesan tidak menyayanginya?

Tidak mencintainya?

Apa dia hanya anak kecil yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan sehingga akhirnya Papa membangun benteng yang memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua?

Apa dia seringkali berbuat nakal sehingga akhirnya Papa menghukumnya dengan cara yang amat menyakitkan seolah-olah dia tidak ada artinya lagi dalam kehidupannya?

Apa Papa mulai sadar, kalau Tao hanyalah anak yang membawa kesialan untuk hidupnya? Alasan kenapa Mama meninggalkan mereka dan kini sudah beritirahat tenang di surga sana?

"Papa..." Tao memanggil lirih. Dia kehabisan akal. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa?

"Tao sayang Papa..."

.

Tao kecil tetap tidak menyerah. Dia ingin mengajak Papa bermain keluar rumah. Ke taman hiburan, piknik, atau apa pun selama itu bisa menghabiskan waktu libur mereka berdua.

Bocah panda itu tampak sibuk membantu Paman Hang, salah satu pelayan di rumahnya yang tengah memasak. Membantunya membuatkan spagetti, untuk Papa tentunya.

"Jadi Nona Tao akan memberikannya sendiri pada Tuan ?"

"Ya!" Tao berteriak girang. Dia mengangkat kepalan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. "Papa akan suka

dengan makanan ini."

"Saya yakin itu." Paman Hang tersenyum lebar. Dia membantu Tao menata piring dan secangkir kopi hitam panas di atas nampan.

Senyuman ceria Tao benar-benar membuat seisi rumah bahagia. Rumah yang nuansanya sedikit suram karena ditempati generasi Wu secara terus menerus itu suasananya menjadi berbeda, semenjak Tao terlahir sebelas tahun lalu.

Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu, sang kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik dari rumah itu kini merupakan seorang duda beranak satu. Istrinya, Lian Wu yang dinikahinya tiga belas tahun silam sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu demi menyelamatkan bocah berambut hitam kelam saat bocah bernama Wu Zi Tao itu tengah pulang sekolah.

.

Saat itu Tao sedang bermain menangkap bola dengan temannya saat pulang sekolah, saat itu bolanya menggelinding jauh ke tengah jalan, tanpa menoleh Tao berlari mengambil bola dan tiba-tiba terdengar debuman keras dan ia terlempar jauh, tapi saat itu Mama nya memeluknya dengan kuat. Tao tidak memiliki luka sedikitpun karena Mama sudah menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk Tao

Tao hanya melihat Mama nya mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut dan kepalanya, ia tidak tau apa-apa saat itu, kejadiannya sangat cepat Tao kecil tak mengerti

.

"Paman Hang ."

"Hm?" Paman Hang yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya menunduk, menatap Tao yang tengah duduk di atas kursinya dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Menurut Paman Hang, apa Papa benci Tao?"

"Membenci Nona Tao?" Paman Hang membeo. Tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Tao. Wajah bocah polos itu terlihat mendung.

Hei, Tao! Usiamu masih sebelas tahun. Kau tidak perlu terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak cocok dengan anak seusiamu.

"Kenapa Nona Tao berpikir seperti itu?" Paman Hang mengulum senyuman manis. Tao menundukkan kepalanya, memilin ujung kaos dengan kedua tangannya membuat Paman Hang gemas.

"Papa tidak pernah mau lagi Tao ajak bermain."

"Papa juga sudah jarang bicara dengan Tao, dia selalu saja kerja-kerja-kerja dan kerja. Tao rindu Papa."

Paman Hang tersenyum manis, Tao mendongak menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Papa tidak mungkin membenci Nona Tao ." Paman Hang menampik, Tao berkedip beberapa kali. Dia mendengarkan.

"Karena kalau Papa membenci anda, sudah pasti beliau tidak akan mengurus anda sampai seperti ini. Papa juga tidak pernah membiarkan wanita mana pun mendekatinya padahal usianya masih sangat muda. Beliau seperti tidak ada niat mencari Mama baru untuk anda, semuanya beliau lakukan karena beliau sangat mencintai anda."

"Papa sibuk, mungkin karena memang terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan di kantor. Makanya beliau tidak ada waktu untuk mengajak Nona Tao bermain. Beliau bekerja keras untuk menghidupi anda jadi, sebaiknya anda tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang beliau, oke? Papa pasti akan sedih jika tahu anda berpikir demikian tentangnya."

"Papa akan sedih?" beo Tao dengan mata membulat. Paman Hang tertawa gemas melihatnya,Tao benar-benar bocah yang menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja." Paman Hang mengangguk mantap. "Nah...sekarang, bagaimana kalau Nona Tao memberikan makanan ini pada Papa sebelum dingin?" Paman Hang menunjuk nampan di depannya.

Bocah itu langsung mengangguk, dia segera melompat dari kursinya, kemudian menerima nampan yang pelayannya berikan sebelum berterima kasih dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja Papanya.

Ahh... semoga Papa senang.

.

"Papa..." panggil Tao lirih, dia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Papa yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

Saat ini Papanya sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, Papa duduk santai di balik meja kerja dengan mata kelamnya yang memandang malas.

Papa menoleh, dia menatap Tao yang takut- takut masuk dan menghampirinya, membawa sebuah nampan yang dari baunya saja, sudah bisa dia tebak apa isinya.

"Aku sibuk, Tao." Kris menjawab dingin. Tao terdiam, dia berdiri di depan meja, ingin meletakkan nampan itu di sana tapi dia masih mematung tak bergerak.

"Ini makanan untuk Papa." Tao menjawab serak. Berharap mendapat sedikit saja perhatian dari Papanya. "Papa, Tao buat ini sendiri, untuk Papa."

"Yah, letakkan saja di sana, nanti aku makan."

Papa lagi-lagi menjawab tanpa menoleh. Mata hitam yang selalu Tao kagumi itu, tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Tao menahan sesak di dadanya, tubuhnya mulai berguncang, matanya berair, bibirnya gemetaran.

Kenapa Papa tidak mau melihatnya sama sekali?

Apa Tao sebegitu buruknya, sehingga Papa sekarang merasa jijik walau hanya untuk bertatap muka dengannya?

Kalau saja dia bisa, bocah sebelas tahun itu pasti sudah mengatakan semua kesedihan yang hatinya rasakan. Sayangnya dia terlalu segan, dia takut mengganggu Papa, dia takut anggapannya selama ini yang merasa Papa sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi terbukti kebenarannya.

.

Tao semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke meja Kris, dia berjinjit, dan mengangkat nampannya , dengan mudah gadis berambut panjang itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja kerja Kris yang cukup tinggi.

Salahkan saja gen yang diturunkan Kris. Papanya juga memiliki tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata para pria dewasa ditambah dengan pesona dan ketampanannya, tidak akan ada yang berani meragukannya.

Tanpa sengaja saat Tao ingin menarik tangannya kembali ia menyenggol gelas yang berada di atas nampan.

Tao mundur refleks menghindari pecahan gelas yang berserakkan begitu menyentuh lantai. Suaranya benar-benar bising.

Tao mendongak takut-takut menatap Papa begitu tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan dengan mata kelam yang tajam.

Oh tidak! Dia sudah membuat Papa marah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tao?" Papa bertanya sinis. Suaranya begitu datar mengundang bahaya. Tao gemetaran, airmatanya tumpah semakin banyak membuat wajahnya sembab. Bocah itu menahan isak tangis, sesekali dia mengelap airmata dan ingusnya menggunakan kaos cokelat yang tengah dirinya kenakan.

"Kau bukan saja membuat ribut, tapi dokumen yang sedang aku kerjakan pun kini tidak bisa lagi kugunakan."

Tao menciut, dia memeluk tubuh mungilnya sendiri, tangisannya semakin keras.

"Maaf Papa, Tao akan membereskannya." Tao berbicara disela-sela tangisnya. Dia berjongkok, mengambil nampan dan mulai memunguti serpihan beling. Meletakkan pecahan gelas itu di atas nampan. Dia tahu Papa tengah menatap kesal dirinya, dan dia tidak punya keberanian cukup untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Tao hanya ingin membuat Papa senang, Tao hanya ingin bermain dengan Papa."

Tangannya terluka, darah merembes dari robekan di telunjuknya akibat pecahan gelas tajam yang dirinya ambil. Tao meringis kesakitan, dia mendongak, Papa kini sudah berdiri menjulang tinggi di depannya.

.

"Papa benci Tao karena sudah membuat Mama pulang ke surga, ya?"

"Zi Tao..." papa mendesah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia mulai membungkuk, mengangkat tubuh kecil Tao, kemudian mendudukkannya di atas meja. Tao melebarkan matanya saat mendapat sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Hangat.

Kecupan itu beralih ke pipinya, dagunya, hidungnya, kemudian bibirnya. Tao sangat terkejut saat mendapat ciuman yang lebih dari sepuluh detik di bibir mungilnya, sebelum akhirnya Papa memundurkan wajahnya, mengakhiri tempelan bibir mereka itu dengan sebuah jilatan.

Pria beralis tebal di depannya tampak menatapnya sayu, Tao memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Papa?"

"Kau bisa membuatku hilang kendali." Kris mendesis. Tao sama sekali tidak paham. Kenapa Papa bisa hilang kendali? Kenapa Papa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup aneh dan ini pertama kali dia dapatkan.

.

Tao diam saja saat Papa mengambil tangan kanannya, memasukkan telunjuk mungil Tao ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian menghisapnya perlahan dengan mata terpejam seolah tengah merasakan nikmat.

"Papa..." Tao tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi? Dia hanya bisa memanggil Papa. Dia membiarkan saat tangan Papa mulai meraba tubuh kecilnya, mengelus punggungnya perlahan kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher mulus miliknya, Papa menghembuskan napas panasnya. Tao bergidik.

"Bisa kau mulai berhenti memanggilku, Papa? Itu sedikit menyebalkan." Kris berbisik. Tao mengerutkan keningnya, dia menggelinjang saat merasakan sebuah jilatan di lehernya. "Panggil aku Kris."

"Papa-"

"Kris untukmu, Tao." Kris semakin liar. Tao semakin ketakutan saat tangan Papa bergerak lebih nakal. Tangan besar nan dingin itu masuk ke dalam kaosnya, menekan dan memilin tonjolan di dada kanannya, Tao tidak menggunakan apapun lagi dibalik kaos nya.

"Kau selalu bertanya kenapa aku tidak bersikap seperti dulu lagi, Nak?"

Tao meronta. Dia berusaha mendorong dada sang Papa tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Sikap Papa yang seperti ini lebih menakutkan, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri saat bibir Papa terus saja mengecupinya tanpa henti.

"Karena aku memang sudah tidak menganggapmu anakku lagi." Kris berbisik merdu, senyuman aneh terukir di bibir pucatnya.

Tao berteriak meminta tolong saat tubuhnya didorong paksa. Papa naik ke atas meja, dia mendudukki selangkangan Tao, lalu mulai membuka kaos yang di tidak mengerti. Dia masih tidak paham dengan kondisi yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

.

Saat Papa bergerak bengis melucuti semua pakaiannya, saat dia mendapatkan banyak ciuman juga gigitan di sekujur tubuh mungilnya.

Kris sang Papa sudah melepas kaos yang di pakai anak gadisnya, ini adalah saatnya untuk menjadikan Tao miliknya bukan anaknya.

Papa mencium dengan ganas bibir merah nan mungil milik Tao, tangannya juga sudah mulai bergerak untuk meremas buah dada putrinya, Papa sama sekali tidak memperdulikan isakan Tao ia terus menjamah tubuh suci bocah kecilnya

"Lihat Tao, sekarang dada mu sudah membesar kau sudah akan dewasa" Kris menatap lapar pada dada yang sudah mulai berisi milik Tao, tanpa aba-aba Papa 'memakan' payudara milik Tao. Hampir seluruh payudaranya masuk kedalam mulut Papa

"Paphh.. app ahh yang papahh nghh laku kanhh?" Tao ingin menagis dengan keras sekarang, ia tidak mengerti dengan ini semua ia bisa merasakan perubahan di dalam tubuhnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan takut.

Mulut Papa masih menghisap dengan kuat payudara kanan Tao, tangannya sedang berusaha melepas celana pendek yang Tao kenakan saat celana itu sudah ia lemparkan Papa bisa melihat celana dalam putih bergambar panda di tengahnya.

Papa langsung memajukan wajahnya menuju selangkangan putri kecilnya ia menjilati vagina Tao dari balik celana dalamnya Papa terus menjilatinya sampai celana dalam itu basah, Papa melebarkan kaki Tao dengan perlahan Papa menarik celana dalam Tao dengan gigi nya tidak lupa tangannya juga ikut meremas paha kecil bocah itu.

.

"Kita akan bermain Tao" ucap Papa dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya

Tao yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit terdiam dan menatap sang Papa, benarkah Papanya ingin bermain lagi dengannya ? Apa Papa sudah kembali lagi seperti dulu ? Apa Papa akan menghabiskan waktu lagi dengannya ? Tao sangat senang saat mendengar bahwa Papa akan bermain lagi dengannya tanpa tau apa maksud dari kata sang Papa

Kris membuka kemeja nya sendiri dan menurunkan celana sekaligus underwear yang ia kenakan hanya sebatas pahanya, kejantanan Kris setengah menegang terlihat merah di ujungnya.

"Kenapa Papa mengeluarkannya ? Apa Papa ingin pipis?" Tanya Tao dengan polosnya dan Tao sangat malu melihat 'itu' Papanya

"Apa kau ingin merasakan milik ku Tao ?" Tanya Kris dengan memijat perlahan kejantanannya

"Apa maksudmmpph!" saat Tao membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Kris dengan cepat memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut mungil Tao, Papa tidak memberi kesempatan pada Tao untuk mempersiapkan diri atau berpikir terlebih dahulu apa yang terjadi karena dengan kejamnya Kris sang Papa langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya Papa hanya ingin kenikmatan Papa tidak peduli dengan putrinya yang mulai menangis.

Papa terus menghentakkan kejantanan nya di mulut Tao Papa tidak peduli Tao akan tersedak atau akan melukai tenggorokan Tao nantinya, Papa melakukan gerakan in out di mulut Tao selama 3 menit Papa sudah mulai menegang saat ini, Papa mengeluarkan kejantannya dengan saliva Tao menyelimuti kejantanan yang mengacung serta tali saliva yang mengalir.

Tao merasakan pegal di mulutnya dan sakit di bagian tenggorokan rasanya ia tidak bisa berbicara.

Kris memajukan tubuhnya untuk menindih Tao yang sedang berbaring di bawahnya sang Papa meraup bibir yang baru saja ia perkosa itu dengan ganas dan tidak sabaran. Papa bisa mengecap rasa basa di dalam mulut Tao itu karena Papa sudah mengeluarkan precum didalam mulut Tao

Saat Tao terlena dengan ciuman yang Papa berikan tangan Papa sedang membuka lebar paha bocah kecilnya Papa meremas vagina Tao dan mencubit clitoris nya

"nghh! Pahmph!" Tao melenguh dalam ciuman nya dengan Papa

Papa menggelitik lubang surga putrinya dengan jari telunjuk setelahnya Papa memasukkan jarinya pada lubang yang masih kecil dan sangat sempit itu tak berselang lama jari tengahnya dan jari manisnya ikut menyusul, begitu didalam jari Papa langsung mengoyak lubang kecil itu

Papa menyudahi ciumannya dan sekarang Papa menatap mata gadis kecilnya

.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu Tao" begitu selesai berkata Papa langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menyiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah memerah itu didepan lubang berkedut Tao

"Papaa..." Tao menatap Papanya ia takut, jari Papanya sudah menyakitkan apa sekarang Papa akan memasukan 'itu' kedalam tubuhnya ? saat Tao masih berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Kris Papa menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang merah kecil itu

"Arrrgghtt!" Tao berteriak keras ini sangat sakit beribu lebih sakit dari jari Papa nya tadi, tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua, pusat rasa sakitnya hanya berada di bagian bawahnya yang di masuki monster besar Papanya

Papa mendiamkan dirinya didalam Tao Papa tau ini sangat berat untuk Tao tapi nafsunya mengalahkan rasionalnya "Panggil aku Kris, Tao" Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, Tao masih memejamkan matanya dan meremas kuat lengan berotot milik Papa

Semakin lama tusukan yang diberikan Papa semakin cepat, tubuh kecil Tao terlonjak-lonjak saat bagian bawah tubuhnya terus ditusuk oleh sang Papa. Ini sangat sakit bagi Tao tapi rasa aneh ini juga terasa nikmat Tao masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya

Aliran darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan Tao tidak menghentikan aktivitas kedua Papa dan anak sedarah ini, Papa terus memacu tubuhnya untuk menghentak lebih dalam dan dalam lagi pada lubang manis putrinya

"Pap.. ah Tao ahkh!" tao tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, kepalanya pusing sesuatu ingin keluar dari tubuhnya tapi ia tak bisa memberi tahu sang Papa karena yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya desahan dan tubuh yang terlonjak-lonjak membuat ia tak bertenaga lagi

"Panggil aku Kris" Papa kembali 'memakan' payudara Tao dengan rakus Papa tau bahwa Tao akan keluar

"Krishh… akh krish" cairan Tao keluar tapi tidak begitu banyak ini pertama kali bagi Tao ia merasa akan kehilangan kesadarannya mata nya berat dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

.

Tao memejamkan matanya ia merasa ringan sekarang ia ingin tidur ini sangat melelahkan baginya, tapi matanya langsung terbuka saat Papa menarik dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian merasakan benda asing yang menerobos paksa ke dalam tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya menjerit kesakitan berusaha melepaskan diri.

Tao merasa sangat lelah sekarang, Tao memohon pada Papa untuk berhenti tapi Papa tidak mendengarkannnya dan dengan ganasnya masih mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya

Tao dalam posisi menungging dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja kerja Papa, tangan nakal Papa meremas payudara Tao yang baru tumbuh. Tubuh Tao tersentak kedepan saat Papa mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Tao apakah ini nikmath?" Papa bertanya dengan tangannya masih meremas kuat payudara Tao

"Stth..ophh!" Tao memohon, ia sudah tidak tahan kaki nya sudah sangat lelah, matanya sudah mulai berat, bagian bawahnya sudah sangat sakit dan pegal

Semua permohonannya di abaikan Papa, raung tangisnya sama sekali tidak Papa pedulikan. Papa terus saja bergerak di dalam dirinya, menghujaminya dengan ciuman dan belaian mesra.

Tao masih saja menangis sambil memukuli meja, sebelum akhirnya dia dibalikkan kembali, membuat dirinya dan Papa kembali saling bertatap muka. Wajah Papa terlihat sangat tampan dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan dada bidangnya.

Papa terus saja menyebut namanya, mengatakan bahwa dia yang terbaik dan 'makanan' terlezat di seluruh dunia.

Tao tersenyum disela-sela rasa perihnya.

.

Jika dengan begini dia bisa mendapatkan cinta Papa dia tidak keberatan tubuhnya akan terus tersiksa. Papa menjanjikan setelah ini akan mengajaknya bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Papa menjanjikan bahwa selamanya akan mencintainya, akan terus berada untuknya, akan selalu memperhatikannya.

"Papa jan-jih?" Tao masih berusaha memastikan. Tidak mau Papa ingkar setelah bosan bermain dengannya. Permainan yang benar-benar menyakitkan dan juga melelahkan untuk dirinya.

"Aku janji Tao." Papa membungkuk lagi, mengulum bibir mungil Tao sebelum sekali lagi menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam. Tao menjerit, dia mencakar punggung Papa melampiaskan sakit.

"Asal kau menuruti perintahku, panggil aku Kris Hanya KRIS!"

"Ya Kris, nghh! Tetaplah bermain dengan kuhh.." Tao melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris

"Jangan tinggalkan Tao Kris, Tao sayang Kris" Tao menangis saat mengatakannya Tao benar-benar takut kalau Papa nya akan bosan dan meninggalkannya nanti, Tao takut Papa akan berubah cuek dan tidak pedui lagi padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, selamanya aku akan bersamamu" Kris mengecup lembut bibir Tao yang sudah bengkak

"Keluarkan Pa aku sangat lelah"

"Aku akan menghukum mu kalau kau memanggilku Papa" Kris mencengkram lengan Tao

"Ma..Maaf Kris" Tao kesakitan sungguh dia tak sengaja memanggil Kris dengan Papa Tao terbiasa memanggilnya dengan Papa dia tidak bermaksud membuat Kris marah

"Tolong keluarkan, Tao lelah Kris"

"Baiklah, jadilah anak baik dan penurut" Kris mengecup kening Tao dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari vagina Tao, lendir dan darah keluar bersamaan mengalir di paha Tao dan sebagian melekat di kejantanan Kris

"Aku akan memandikanmu" Kris mengangkat Tao untuk mandi ke kamar mandi kamarnya, Tao mengalungkan tangannya keleher sang Papa

"Apakah kita bisa bermain bebek karet Kris?" Tao bertanya takut-takut matanya bersinar penuh harap Tao sangat ingin main bebek karet dengan Papa seingat Tao hal itu sudah lama sekali, ia sangat rindu bermain bebek karet dengan Papa

"Ya tentu, kita akan bermain bebek" Kris tersenyum dan menggigit kecil hidung Tao. Tao merasa sangat senang ternyata Papa menepati janjinya, ternyata Papa benar-benar mau bermain lagi dengannya Tao sangat senang, Tao berpikir bahwa tidak apa ia menerima sakit dan perih di tubuhnya bila dengan hal itu Papa mau bermain lagi dengannya.

 **-END-**

Big thanks yang udah mau baca

Maaf kalo kurang feel, Maaf kalo NC nya kurang haote, Maaf juga kalo banyak typo

Soooo

Mind to review ?


End file.
